


Three in the morning.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushing, Confessions, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Teasing, Unsure Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Sleep is for the normal, Sherlock. You really need to stop doing this. It's the third time this month and we're only the 15th. ”





	Three in the morning.

**\--Three in the morning.--**

 

“Agr, not again.” Greg grumbles, switching to his right side to try and ignore the sound coming from outside his bedroom but it's no use.

 

“Dammit, Sherlock.” He pulls off the covers, gooseflesh forming on his arms as he turns to look at the clock. He can't stop another groan as he notices it's 3 in the morning. The world outside his bedroom is quiet, starts trying to twinkle across the sky and Greg kicks off the rest of his sheets as the knocking picks up again, louder this time.

 

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” He calls out, afraid his neighbors will hear and complain again and he lets out a yell when he hurts his toe on a chair that for some magical reason is right in front of him.

 

“Lestrade? It's me, Sherlock.”

 

Of course, it's Sherlock. No one else Greg knows would be so crazy as to knock on his door at three in the morning. He throws open the door with more force than is needed and sees Sherlock' jump in surprise, a stack of papers falling to the ground.

 

“Please tell me this isn't about our project?” Greg sighs, feeling tired and pissed off but he still bends down to help Sherlock collect his papers, seeing that it is indeed about their project.

 

“You do realize we still have 3 weeks to finish it?”

 

“Three weeks is not a lot of time if we want to include all of these facts, Lestrade. Did-” Sherlock looks him up and down, eyes going wide in realization and Greg would laugh if it wasn't three in the morning.

 

“I woke you up.” Sherlock clutches the papers to his chest and Greg runs a hand through his hair, the chill of the hallway making his nipples stand up underneath his shirt. He rolls his eyes, gesturing to Sherlock to come inside and praying his neighbor Allen won't knock on his door in the morning to complain about this. Again.

 

“Of course you woke me up, Sherlock. You can read time right?” Sherlock stands in the middle of his flat, suddenly unsure and small and Greg gestures at him to take a seat before going to his bedroom and getting his dressing gown.

 

“I'm sorry. I- I was working on this and I-”

 

“You wanted to show me what you'd found but lost track of time?” Greg finishes Sherlock's explanation, the tiny nod of the man's head making him look adorable and Greg rubs his eyes, trying to get his mind awake and active. It's hard enough keeping up with his classmate when he is awake.

 

“I could go back home but you're already up now so-”

 

“You're not being funny at all Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock looks up, amusement in his eyes as he takes off his coat and Greg sits down opposite him.

 

“So, you've been up all night again?”

 

“Sleep is for the weak, Lestrade.”

 

“Sleep is for the normal, Sherlock. You really need to stop doing this. It's the third time this month and we're only the 15th. ” Greg jawns, seeing the flicker of guilt in Sherlock's eyes, together with the hurt and he feels like a bastard for saying it like that. Sherlock isn't considered normal and most of their classmates remind him of that fact on almost a daily basis.

 

“I didn't mean it like that Sherlock. I'm so-”

 

“I know what you mean Lestrade. It's fine.” Sherlock shrugs a shoulder, looking down at the coffee table now filled with paper and there's an awkward silence between them. Working together with the genius isn't always easy and it doesn't help that Greg only fell asleep at 12. He shouldn't have watched Star Trek again but he couldn't help himself, Kirk was a dream to look at.

 

He clears his throat when the silence gets too long, seeing Sherlock watch him and he rubs his neck before moving his head left and right, trying to get some of the tension out of his muscles.

 

“You need a new pillow.”

 

“Sorry?” Greg blinks, seeing a light blush start on Sherlock's cheeks before he waves a hand in his direction.

 

“The stiffness in your neck. It's because your old pillow is too worn out. You need a new one.”

 

“I. Oh. I'll put it on my list. Thanks.” Greg smiles, seeing the tiny lift of Sherlock's lips before he looks down again. It's still a bit unnerving when Sherlock does that but he's getting more used to it by the day. When it's not directed at him it's actually quite amazing, how Sherlock can just see things and know stuff.

 

“Are you sure I can stay? Clearly, you need more sleep cause you look-”

 

“Whatever you are going to say, don't. I know I look like shit.” Greg sighs, feeling old for a 23-year-old. Taking all these classes, having a weekend job, trying to keep in touch with friends and his sisters is more work then he'd thought, especially now that he's on his own and needs to cook for himself, clean his space, make sure he has enough toilet paper and fresh clothes. It seems like there's never enough time to just relax and rest.

 

“You look good.”

 

Greg lifts up his head, meeting Sherlock's gaze before the man looks away, stumbling over his words and suddenly Greg isn't tired at all. It's no secret he's bisexual and Sherlock Holmes is a gorgeous creature. Smart, funny, kind on occasion with a lean but strong body and a wonderful arse. He can't be sure but he doesn't think Sherlock falls for women, at least he's never seen the man date one but then again, it's a subject they hardly talk about.

 

“I look good ey?” Greg smiles when Sherlock closes his mouth, his cheeks a nice soft pink as he blinks his eyes rapidly.

 

“I. I mean you don't look... Not not good?” Sherlock frowns and Greg's smile goes wider. It's adorable seeing Sherlock flustered and he stands up, sitting down next to Sherlock and leaning a little closer then usual.

 

“Is that a compliment on my looks, Mr. Holmes? Cause coming from you that means a lot.”

 

“I. I don't. I just. I think.” Sherlock stumbles to a halt, eyes going wide as he notices how close they are sitting and Greg can smell a trace of Sherlock's cologne. By now the softpink is transforming to a bright red, the blinking going faster and before Greg can tease Sherlock some more the man is up and heading to the door, forgetting his coat and dropping a few of the papers.

 

“Sherlock wait!” Greg calls out, almost hitting his toe again when he goes after Sherlock, half falling against the door as he blocks Sherlock's way out. “You don't have to leave.”

 

“I think I do.” Sherlock's voice is a whisper, eyes not meeting Greg's and something inside Greg's stomach turns when he sees the tension in Sherlock's body, how he's wringing his hands together, chest going up and down fast.

 

“Sherlock?” Greg takes one step towards the man, holding up his hands in surrender, heart skipping a beat when Sherlock doesn't try to leave, just standing there, curls falling before his eyes as he looks down at the ground.

 

“I'm sorry, Sherlock. I didn't mean- It was inappropriate.” Greg keeps his voice soft, heart pounding away as he lowers his arms. Sherlock doesn't answer, just wringing his hands together. After a moment, that feels like a lifetime, Sherlock lifts his head, cheeks still red but at least he's looking at Greg. Looking at Greg with so much concentration it's almost crazy and Greg holds his breathe, afraid to move and break the moment.

 

“I find you attractive.” Sherlock keeps his eyes on Greg, cataloging every little detail of how his words affect Greg and then Greg hears a soft intake of breathe.

 

“You. You're not upset.”

 

Greg shakes his head as Sherlock frowns, liking his lips before crossing his arms over each other, eys going from left to right.

 

“I'm bisexual, Sherlock. So no, I'm not upset that you find me attractive. Like I said, coming from you that means a lot.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why?” Greg's mouth falls open, one hand going up and down Sherlock's form but the frown between Sherlock's eyes just goes deeper. Greg let's out a sound that's a mix of a disbelieving huff and the beginning of a laugh and sees the tension it causes in Sherlock's body.

 

“You. You're gorgeous, Sherlock. Isn't it obvious?” Greg shrugs a shoulder when Sherlock blinks his eyes at him. “I think half the class wants to date you and the other half wants to fuck you. You're telling me you don't know that?”

 

“I.” Sherlock uncrosses his arms, running a hand through his curls as the frown stays in place and Greg throws up his hands in disbelief.

 

“You know everything, Sherlock!”

 

“I don't know. I see and deduce.”

 

“How can you not have seen and deduced that?! The way some people look at you...” Greg stops, grinding his teeth at the memory and he startles when a hand is placed on his arm, looking into Sherlock's bright eyes.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Sorry?” He feels like a fool, not knowing what Sherlock is talking about but at least he doesn't get an eyeroll and an annoyed 'you're an idiot'. Instead, Sherlock moves a step closer, fingers wrapping around Greg's arm.

 

“You said half the class wants to date me and the other half fuck me. What do you want?”

 

It's like a shortcut in his brain. Not able to form words as Sherlock lifts his other hand and places it on his chest, looking up at him with a shy and vulnerable smile.

 

“Greg?”

 

“Sherlock, I.”

 

“What do you want, Greg?” Sherlock whispers, his lips inches from Greg's and Greg answers, half a whisper, half a moan.

 

“Everything.”

 

He can just see Sherlock's smile before their mouths meet, feeling Sherlock's tongue teasing his before he can't think at all and his whole world is reduce to this moment. Feeling Sherlock in his arms, tongues meeting each other, the soft sounds coming from Sherlock's throat when they pull apart. It's everything he's dreamed of, and more and soon he's walking them backwards, cursing and giggle as they make their way to Greg's bedroom, project forgotten.

 

They still have three weeks to finish it afterall.

 

 

\--The End--

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Greg and Sherlock can't really be in the same school in real life because of the age cap but phew, it's fanfic for a reason and in this story, they can :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
